


Every Time You Laugh

by awareoftheconcept



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confessions, Drunk!Jason, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareoftheconcept/pseuds/awareoftheconcept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A welcome home party causes a drunk Jason to confess something to Nico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Time You Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick story I wrote for the prompt "every time you laugh I fall more in love with you."

Nico sighed, looking around at the large group of teenagers. _‘Why am I here?’_ he thought to himself. Just then he heard someone loudly yelling his name. Turning around he saw the unmistakable Adonis that was Jason Grace. _‘Oh yeah,’_ he thought, rolling his eyes at himself.

Jason stumbled his way over to Nico, clearly already drunk. “Heeeey!” he said, pulling Nico into a hug. “I am so happy you are here!”

Nico blushed and ducked his head. “Well I told you I would come, didn’t I.”

Jason just kept smiling at him and nodded. “I know, I know,” he said, putting his arm around Nico. “I just worry sometimes.” Nico found himself dragged over to where the rest of their group had congregated near the bonfire. Hazel, Frank, Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and Calypso were all there.

Leo had been gone for five months, assumed dead, and then he showed back up in a literal puff of smoke. It probably would have looked cooler if he and Calypso wouldn’t have been on the ground, choking to death on the smoke. He had set a few fires around the camp as well. People were scrambling, trying to extinguish the fires before the cabins and the entire forest went up in flames. It took nine hours for all the fires to be found and put out. Suffice it to say, Leo was back.

The party was at the Greek camp, but there were many people from the Roman camp as well. They had gone all out since it was, in Percy’s words, a “Welcome Back from the Dead/Our Camp is No Longer on Fire” celebration. He even had a couple of the Apollo kids make banners.

Once they reached the group Nico waved at Hazel, who was in a conversation with Calypso and Frank. He didn’t know what they were talking about but Calypso was waving her arms ecstatically, while Frank was just shaking his head. Hazel, finally noticing, gave him a wave back but turned immediately back into the conversation. Nico then turned to Reyna, but noticed she was wrapped up in a conversation with Piper.

Nico was pretty sure Reyna was interested in Piper. Just today before he left from the Roman camp he saw her fussing with her hair and clothes, a trait she only does when she knows she will be seeing Piper. Plus, every time he brought her up Reyna would sigh and point him to the door.

Instead of going over he sent her a wink, to which she replied by flipping him off. This caught Piper’s attention, and she looked over at him and smiled. Her eyes dropped down to the arm still draped around his shoulders, and her smile got even larger. She leaned over to whisper something in Reyna’s ear. Reyna sent Nico an evil smirk. Nico’s stomach bottomed out, and he moved away from Jason. _‘Crap,’_ he thought. _‘Pull it together.’_ He looked over to see Jason was staring at him with a confused look on his face. Nico, not wanting to say anything stupid, said, “I am going to get a drink. You want one?”

“Sure, I’ll go with you,” he said, putting his arm back around Nico’s shoulders.

Nico resisted the urge to scream in frustration. “Are you that drunk that you can’t walk without some support,” Nico asked, nervously trying to joke while gesturing to Jason’s arm. Jason flushed, removing his arm and stepping away. “No, sorry,” he stammered.

Nico was both parts grateful and miserable when he did, immediately missing the warmth. They walked to the beverage table in silence, Nico berating himself the entire way. _‘This is why he is not interested in you,’_ Nico thought. _‘You are always so rude when he is just trying to be nice.’_

“So what will you have?” Jason asked, jolting Nico back into the present. Nico looked at the assortment of drinks on the table. “I will have you know I make a mean French Pirate.”

Nico laughed at that, and Jason’s face split into a smile again. “What on earth is a French Pirate?”

“Well,” Jason said, a thoughtful look on his face, “for a little while, Frank was a French Pirate,”

“Jason,” Nico asked, covering his mouth with his hand, trying really hard not to laugh, “did you seriously just make that joke?” Jason just gave him a toothy grin. “Besides, Frank is French-Canadian.”

“Fine,” Jason said, looking around the table until he found what he was looking for. He hooted with triumph, holding up a bottle. “I will put a little bit of maple syrup in it.”

Nico lost it at that, throwing his head back and laughing. Nobody else could make him laugh as much as Jason did. There were few people who could make him laugh at all, but whenever they hung out they just ended up laughing until they both had tears in their eyes and Jason’s glasses were on the ground. Which is why everyone was staring at them, Nico noticed. He stopped laughing immediately, messing with his shirt to distract himself. He looked up and saw Jason staring at him questioningly, so he gave him a quick smile. “A French-Canadian Pirate it is then.”

Jason chuckled. “Coming right up.”

***

The party had turned out to be a lot of fun. Nico wasn’t really surprised. Every time he hung out with Jason he ended up having a great time. Both Jason and Nico go back and forth between the Roman and Greek camps, which has led to Jason often suggesting things for them to do together that Nico would normally stay away from. The first time had been about three weeks after the war ended when Jason asked Nico to spar with him. They were evenly matched, and by the end they had both taught each other a move or two. There was even a group that had gathered to watch, complete with the Stoll brothers throwing out bets to anyone who would take them. They now have a weekly sparing match at both camps.

Jason even took him fishing on the lake once. When Jason first suggested it, Nico thought it sounded extremely boring, but he went with him anyways. And he was glad he did. It was the first time that he actually sat back and talked to someone willingly, knowing that he didn’t need to censor himself. Jason even shared stories of his own. It made Nico realize how much he trusted Jason, and how much Jason trusted him. The moment would have been touching if, not 2 minutes after they had lapsed into a comfortable silence, Jason wouldn’t have fallen overboard trying to reel in a fish.

The later the night went, the more people started to drift back to their cabins. Eventually it was just the 10 of them sitting around the campfire, exchanging stories with Leo. At a certain point, Annabeth had to send Percy to bed since he was starting to snore on her lap. That was the cue for everyone else to head to bed, leaving in couples, until it was just Nico and Jason. Nico was still a little tipsy, but if anything he was just tired. He had been up all day teaching some of the new campers how to spot and defend against trolls. He had slumped against Jason at one point in the night and hadn’t moved since. He knew he shouldn’t be so obvious, but he was too exhausted to care. Besides, Jason was drunker than he was and didn’t seem to mind.

Once everyone left, Jason jostled Nico a little. “You still up?” he asked.

“No…” Nico groaned, burrowing further into Jason’s side. He felt Jason’s body shake with laughter.

“I am so tired,” Jason said. “I am seriously about to fall asleep out here on the ground.”

“Don’t want to move,” Nico replied.

“Okay, let’s get you to bed,” Jason said. Before Nico could say anything, Jason was picking him up.

“’S no fair,” Nico said, glaring at Jason. Or at least trying to. It is very had to glare at someone who is currently carrying you bridal style.

“What’s not fair?” Jason asked.

“I am barely drunk and tired and can hardly move. Yet you are extremely drunk and tired and you still have the strength to carry me. It’s not fair.” Nico said.

“I will always carry you,” Jason replied, “no matter how tired, or drunk, I may get. I promise.”

Nico’s heart started pounding. _‘He doesn’t mean it in the way you want him to,’_ Nico thought to himself. _‘He is just a really great friend…a really great friend who makes you feel special…a really great friend who is also really hot…really really hot - stop thinking that brain!’_

By that time, they had already reached Cabin 1. “Are you staying here tonight?” Jason asked. “Because I am way too tired to carry you to your cabin.”

Nico nodded, so Jason set him down on one of the beds next to his. After Nico spent a couple seconds struggling with his shoes, he crawled under the sheets, looking over at Jason who was doing the same. “I had fun tonight,” Nico said.

Jason looked over at him, smiling. “Me too,” Jason said. “I am glad you came.”

“Why are you always so surprised when I show up, even when I tell you I will?” Nico asked.

Jason shrugged. “I dunno,” he replied. “I just get nervous when it comes to you.”

“What do you mean?” Jason’s eyes were starting to droop, and he was yawning after every other sentence. Nico knew he was going to fall asleep soon, so he didn’t know why he was pushing this.

“I just want you to have fun,” Jason said. “I want you to enjoy hanging out with me as much as I enjoy hanging out with you.”

“I always enjoy hanging out with you Jason, you should know that by now,” Nico said. “I always have fun when we hang out. Hell, you are the only one who can make me laugh as hard as I do.”

Jason’s eyes were fully shut now, but he was still smiling. “You know,” he said, “I was talking to Piper…and Drew…and pretty much the entire Aphrodite cabin the other day…and they aren’t very smart.”

Nico laughed at that. “Why do you say that?”

“Because they told me that to make someone fall in love, all I had to do was make them laugh.” Jason yawned again. “But every time you laugh, I fall even more in love with you.”

Nico hurriedly sat up in bed. “What?” he asked, not quite believing what he heard, but Jason was already asleep. With Jason asleep and unable to explain, there was nothing that Nico could do, so he laid back down. He didn’t think that sleep would come easy, but it only took a couple of minutes before he was fast asleep as well.

***

Jason was usually awake before Nico was, so he wasn’t surprised to find that Jason was already gone when he woke up. However, there was a bottle of water next to his bed. Nico just smiled, knowing it was Jason’s doing. He was just starting to wake up when he remembered, _‘Jason said he loved me last night.’_ Nico’s heart started beating quickly. He didn’t want to get too excited since Jason was drunk last night, but it was very hard not to when you find out that your crush is returned. Nico got up, quickly putting his shoes on to go look for Jason. He wanted to talk to him as soon as possible so he could find out if Jason really meant it, or it was the ramblings of a drunken person. He really hoped it was the former.

Nico stepped out of Cabin 1 and immediately ran into Piper.

“Hey,” she said, with a coy smile on her face. “Spent the night with Jason I see.”

“Yeah?” Nico said, feeling like he was under a microscope. “Have you seen Jason?” he asked.

“Why?” she asked, still giving him that stupid smile.

“I need to talk to him.”

“About?”

“Really Piper?” Nico said, trying hard not to get frustrated. “Does it matter?”

“Oh,” she said, “I think it does matter. Especially if you are going to talk to him about what I think you are.”

“And what do you think I am going to talk to him about?” Nico asked.

“Oh, just that you are both in love with each other,” she said, looking him in the eye, daring him to deny it.

“Actually,” Nico replied, keeping her gaze, “I wanted to talk to him about how I am pretty sure you and Reyna are dating.”

Piper just stared at him for a couple seconds, until she burst out in laughter. “Well, you got me there,” she said. Nico gave her a smile. “I am pretty sure I saw him muttering to himself while walking to the arena.”

“Thanks,” Nico said, starting to walk that way.

“And Nico,” Piper said, causing Nico to turn around. “If you break his heart I will break your legs.”

“The same goes for Reyna,” Nico said, walking away. He heard her chuckle.

***

As Nico was approaching the arena, he heard the clanging of metal. He walked around the corner to see Jason attacking one of the practice dummies. “Trying to get some practice in before our sparring match tomorrow?” Nico yelled, getting Jason’s attention.

Jason looked over and smiled, before stopping himself and looking away shyly. “I just,” he started to say, “I needed to distract myself.”

Nico walked over to him. “From?” Nico asked.

“I confessed something to a close friend last night,” Jason said, still looking everywhere but at Nico. “And I am afraid I may have ruined our friendship.”

“You know, that’s crazy,” Nico said, “I just had a close friend confess something to me last night. Something about how he loves when I laugh. In fact he might have said that he loves me. However, the dumb idiot not only fell asleep before I could say anything, but he was also gone when I woke up this morning.”

Jason finally looked over at Nico. “And what would you have said if he had been awake?”

Nico smiled, “I would have told him that I only laugh when I am around people that I truly care about, people that I love.” Jason looked at Nico with a hopeful look on his face.

“Really?” Jason asked.

“Are you really this blind?” Nico asked with a laugh.

Jason didn’t reply, just leaned in for a kiss. “So," he asked, "have I ruined our friendship?”

Nico just shook his head, “I would say you have made it even better.”

***

Later that night while they were hanging out on the beach, Leo was telling anyone who walked by that he was the reason Jason and Nico finally got together. His only reasoning: it was his welcome home party. Leo and Percy then started fighting over who got to take credit, with Percy telling Leo that 1) he didn’t have to endure the months of pining, 2) Percy was the one who planned the party, and 3) “the pining man! You didn’t have to deal with the pining!” This fight went on for a little over an hour, until Nico eventually told them that if anyone was to get the credit it would be Piper. Piper just leaned against Reyna with a smug look on her face. This still didn’t stop them from fighting. In fact it made it worse since now they dragged Piper into it. Jason kissed Nico’s temple, telling everyone that Frank had helped as well, citing the French-Canadian Pirate as a bit of liquid courage. Everyone, especially Frank, looked extremely confused except for Nico, who laughed until his sides hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I now have a [Tumblr](http://awareoftheconcept-fics.tumblr.com/) dedicated solely for my different fics if you are interested in following.


End file.
